Au Naturale
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna is the newbie at a nudist camp, still getting used to being around so many people like herself. Elsa is the experienced naturist, showing her the ropes. (Elsanna, Fluff, Modern AU)


The human body was a wondrous thing. Such a perfectly proportioned mass of organs, veins and flesh. It was a shame that such a figure would need to be covered up most of the time, hidden from prying eyes for some societal norm that not many people agreed with.

Anna was one of those people. A long time ago, she had realised that wearing clothes was not to her taste. She preferred to be in the nude, exposing her adorable freckled body to the whole wide world. But due to the laws of the modern age, she could only do such a thing in the comfort of her own home.

However, one day, Anna found a small campsite not far from where she lived where like-minded people, nudists or naturists as they were known, could gather and be free to express their bodies in equal peace and comfort.

It sounded like the best thing ever for Anna, until she eventually arrived. The site was quite large, bigger than Anna had expected. There were several huts and small condos that people stayed in, but Anna had bought herself a caravan. She wanted to control her own accommodation on this little vacation.

When she was the camo, however, Anna found herself quite an outcast. There were all these people, just casually walking around in their natural states, men, women, even children, and Anna was so shy she couldn't even step out of her caravan to walk around.

For the first few days, Anna just stayed by her caravan, sitting under a small tent she had put up beside it, sipping fresh lemonade. It was the middle of summer, so Anna was partly expecting to get a tan from being here.

One morning, Anna was relaxing on her lounge chair outside of her caravan, basking in the midday sun. As she was sipping some of her orange juice, she suddenly found a shadow creeping over, blocking out the sunlight.

"Huh?" Anna said, sliding down her sunglasses. She looked around, wondering what had been causing her light to be blocked. As she looked up, Anna was met with the sight of a tall, slender woman with long, platinum blonde hair in a braid.

Her glasses falling down a little, Anna felt like her jaw was going to drop. This woman was drop-dead gorgeous. Her body was the perfect hourglass figure that Anna could only dream of and the rest of her body was so slim and elegant.

Smiling, the woman looked down at Anna, giving a cheerful expression. "Hello there, I'm Elsa. You're Anna, right?"

"Um, yeah?" Anna replied, trying her best not to look directly at Elsa. She knew that nudists were supposed to think of each other as equals, but Anna already knew that Elsa was the most beautiful woman in the world with no equal.

"Oh good, I was worried I had the wrong caravan," Elsa replied, sitting on a nearby chair next to Anna. "I heard you were keeping very much to yourself so I just wanted to come and say hi."

"Well... that's very nice of you," Anna expressed. "But I prefer being on my own over here." She blushed softly, still trying not to stare.

"You sure, it's more fun having a friend around here," Elsa stated. "I mean, everyone needs to have company. Now, I can understand you're a little shy, dear. All newcomers are at first, but soon, they're all a part of our big family and a welcomed member of our community."

"I'm not shy!" Anna denied. "I'm just... not used to being around so many people like myself that's all. I'm so used to keeping... this hidden away."

Elsa suddenly reached over and took Anna's hand, standing the pair of them up. Anna blushed bright red from the touch, but Elsa didn't seem phased.

"Come on, let me show you around," Elsa offered. "A nice walk in the surrounding nature will do you and your body a world of good."

It was a tempting offer for Anna, who was quite entranced by how kind and caring Elsa seemed to be. This woman was very outgoing, her compassion matching her great beauty. She did kind of want to spend more time with her.

"I... I'd like that very much," Anna said, smiling back at Elsa. "Lead the way."

The blonde then led Anna on a peaceful walk through the campgrounds, where Anna could see so many people, all naked like herself just enjoying life and relaxing in the sunshine. It was still a surprising sight to Anna, but it was more of a surprise how casual Elsa seemed to act.

As they walked down a path beside a lake, Anna watched as Elsa simply walked without a care in the world. It made Anna quite attracted to Elsa, seeing her walk down the path like she was walking down a street in public. Anna envied that sort of confidence.

And she was starting to envy Elsa's figure, staring perfectly at the blonde's rump for most of their walk. How did this woman not realise how beautiful she was? Anna thought Elsa was a literal angel, but she probably wouldn't say that out loud.

"So... how long have you been here, Elsa?" Anna wondered, trying her best to make small talk with her new acquaintance.

"Oh, I've been coming here for years now," Elsa explained. "It's the perfect getaway when I want to leave my normal life for a while... and to be among fellow naturists like myself." She smiled at Anna, her perfect white teeth glistening.

"You seem so confident with yourself," Anna noted. "I wish I had that... I've never really been around others like myself until now."

Elsa nudged Anna's arm playfully, smirking. "Don't be insecure Anna. You need to understand that your body is just simply natural. As long as you perceive yourself as not comfortable in your own skin, you can't fully appreciate yourself."

"I know and I'm not... it's just this is new to me, that's all," Anna said. "I mean, this is such a big change from my normal life."

"What might that be?" Elsa wondered. "I'm curious."

"Oh... I work in a flower shop," Anna stated. "It's quite boring really, but I love flowers and nature. I guess being around them helps me to appreciate my own natural form more."

"I work in an ice cream shop," Elsa responded. "I love the stuff, can't get enough of it... you know there's actually a parlour not far from this place that sells the best ice cream you've ever tasted."

"I guess I'll need to go there sometime," Anna admitted. Possibly with you, her thoughts added. Anna knew for a fact that she was attracted to Elsa now, but Elsa was the kind of woman who wasn't phased by compliments of natural beauty. That didn't bother Anna, Elsa was good company anyways.

The two of them continued their walk for a little while longer, before stopping beside the lake and sitting down, Anna getting a good view of the camp from where they were sitting. It felt a little weird, sitting on the grass with no clothes, but Elsa seemed very used to it.

"It's like I'm in the garden of Eden," Anna remarked. "Wait, does that make us Adam and Eve?"

Elsa giggled. "You're funny... I think we're both Eves here though, for sure." She then sighed and rested back. "It's peaceful isn't it?"

"Perfect," Anna replied. "I can't remember a moment like this when I just felt... so in touch with myself and my body... I'm glad I came here."

"You're going to love it here, Anna," Elsa stated. Without either of the two women knowing, their hands had actually moved closer and in that moment, their fingers finally touched. Both women were unaware, however, except for Anna finding out a few seconds later.

 _Well, this is certainly unexpected_ , she thought, blushing softly. Her vacation, it seemed, was looking to be very memorable after all.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Well this is a rather unusual idea, but one I quite enjoyed doing... and one I think has potential for more chapters hopefully!

See you soon!


End file.
